


Roleplaying

by Ariasune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hostshipping - Freeform, Not inherently romantic but can be read that way, Oneshot, Vexshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending you're still breathing does not make you alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

Sometimes Ryou’s body didn’t always fit - the skin stuck at his ka in places, chafed at his soul in others - some heavy reminder that he was waiting on borrowed time. He supposed Anzu had meant to find Ryou in Ryou’s hips, and Ryou in Ryou’s hands, and he didn’t quite fit in the same place.

"I don’t want- I don’t think-" He began, freezing at the note of sadness in his voice. He couldn’t have danced in this time, in this place, in this life.

And then there was the even feeling of a rhythm surer than his, Anzu guiding him step by step, and they weren’t difficult steps. Slow, and style-less. Anzu handling him the way he might shuffle his deck; pushing and nudging him into position, sure where he was not.

"I don’t…" 

 _I don’t think you mean me_ , he didn’t finish, voice dying breathless in his throat.

Settled into Anzu’s guidance not without question - no - but without dwelling on it. They were dancing, slow, maybe sweetly, and it was as easy as breathing. She couldn’t have meant to dance with  _him_ , no, but it seemed so easy to steal something like this from Ryou.

A moment’s breath when any other moment might have felt like being buried alive. Belonging for the sheer sake of it. Something almost shameful to covet.

He didn’t quite know if he should speak, suspecting deep-down that it would startle the feeling away, but- how could he not? ”Thank you,” It was awkward, but not uncomfortable admitting that, “Truly.”


End file.
